Help:Editing Guide
The following is a guide that covers much of the editing you may do here on the Endless Ocean Wiki. It is advised to refer here when unsure of what to do or whenever you begin editing on the wiki. It is also advised that you first read the rules before this guide. Guidelines General Guidelines *Structure your sentences and paragraphs clearly and coherently; don’t provide excess amounts of unneeded or filler information in the main body of the page, as much of that can be placed in the Trivia section if needed. Make sure that you’re not repeating information already stated in the article (infobox information is a-okay to be repeated, e.g. mentioning a creature's locations in a Locations section). *Always list an NTSC (North American) version of a statistic or description first, followed by different regional versions. For example: sizes should always be given in feet and inches, followed by metres and centimetres; creature names should be listed as their American names followed by their European names (e.g. Ancient Mother followed by White Mother). Creature Guidelines ---- The following guidelines refer to photos added with the purpose of being used for infoboxes. * When uploading in-game photos, title them the name of the fish. Example: ::"Humpback Whale.png" * When uploading youngling photos, title them the name of the fish with a "Young" at the end. Example: ::"Humpback Whale Young.png" * When uploading adult encyclopedia photos, add an E to the end of the photo. Example: ::"Humpback Whale E.png" * When uploading young encyclopedia photos, add "E Young" to the end of the photo. Example: ::"Humpback Whale Young E.png" * When uploading real-life photos, add an "RL" to the end of the photo. Example: ::"Humpback Whale RL.jpg" ---- *When adding real-life photos of fish, please refrain from using images of fish that have been caught via fishing or trawling, and instead, use images of creatures in their natural habitats or in scientific exhibits/museums/aquariums. * When adding locations to animal infoboxes, don’t specify the area as well. Example: :* “Super Drop-Off” :*'' '' “Zahhab Region’s Super Drop-Off” * Use information/names pertaining to the American releases of the game, followed by anything European. Example: *“The Ancient Mother (also known as the White Mother)... Salvage Guidelines * Use descriptions/values/etc. from this guide when filling in details. * Always write salvaged item pages in plural. Example: :* “'Magic Bottles' are salvageable items in Endless Ocean 2” :*'' '' “The Magic Bottle is a salvageable item in Endless Ocean 2”. * When uploading salvage photos, title them appropriately and singularly. Example: :: :: :: Magic Bottle.png :: EndlessoceanSalvage BoTtle 9.jpngeg Templates and Infoboxes Templates Before using templates, please refer to their appropriate pages to see how they are used, so as to avoid accidentally breaking templates and being unsure of how to fix them. Infoboxes There are currently four main infoboxes in use here on the wiki. Please refer to their pages for instructions on use. The four infoboxes are: *Template:Infobox Landmark *Template:Infobox Coin *Template:Infobox Location *Template:Infobox Animal